Birthday Punches
by Money100
Summary: It's Ryou's birthday, and his friends have a violent, but fin surprise for him. Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!


**Hello everyone! Just a little short story for Ryou's birthday. Happy birthday Ryou!**

Ryou smiled as he got ready for school. He was just as happy as he could be. For what reason, he didn't know. As He was putting on his shirt, Bakura ran into the room and grabbed the teenager.

"Smell it! Smell it!"

He grabbed poor Ryou's head and shoved his face and shoved it under his arm.

"Several days, no shower. Hahahahaha!"

Ryou struggled.

"Bakura please! I must get ready!"

Ryou finally got free, and looked at himself in disgust. Bakura laughed.

"Oh Ra, look at you. Get ready."

Bakura said as he walked away. Ryou grabbed a towel and wiped his hair, and continued getting ready. He finally managed to get ready for school. He and Bakura walked to school, Ryou being unaware of what was going to happen. As they got to school, Ryou began looking for his friends. When he found them, they didn't talk to him. He went through the rest of the school day with out the friends to talk on his way home. The friends walked home with him, smiling.

"Hey Ryou. How are you?"

Yugi asked.

"I'm well Yugi."

He said softly.

"Great."

Joey said and grabbed Ryou by the arm with the help of Tristian.

"Guys, what're you doing?!"

Ryou asked with panic.

"Giving you a surprise."

Tea said as she got closer. Bakura walked up to Ryou and held his Millennium Ring in the air. Ryou looked directly in the eye of the Ring, and fell unconscious.

…

Ryou woke up in his room. He felt strangely calm.

"Hello? Bakura?"

He asked.

"Where is Bakura? He better not be messing up the kitchen again. I can't afford another stove oven."

He sighed and say on the bed. That's when he heard Bakura scream. He stood up.

"Bakura!"

He shouted as he opened the door and can downstairs. Things were going through his head. What if Bakura has gotten stuck in the oven? It has happened. What if Bakura stabbed himself again?

That had been unexpected. Ryou ran into the living room, only to find the lights had been turned off.

"Bakura?"

Ryou asked softly. He walks around. That's when he heard wicked laughter, and whispers.

0Bakura, it's not All Hallows Eve yet!"

Bakura had a bad habit of turning the house into haunted house, only with real decorations. Real dead bodies, and real ghosts. Ryou continued walking. Mist surrounded his form. Our of the mist, walked out a dark figure. The figure walked up to him. The figure got on one knew, and placed a hand on Ryou's shoulder. Ryou looked directly into the figure's eyes.

"Follow me boy…"

The voice whispered and stood. Ryou walked after the figure. The figure led him to the table. The figure began lighting up some candles. The candles were bright enough to reveal the face of…

"Bakura?"

Bakura laughed softly.

"Relax boy."

He said calmly. Bakura snapped his fingers, and The darkness went away. It revealed a'll his friends and decorations.

"Happy birthday!"

Everyone shouted. It was all his friends! They all say around the table. Ryou looked around happily.

"What's all this?"

He asked surprised.

"Its your birthday party."

"Birthday party?"

"Yes it's you birthday. Remember?"

Bakura said as he held a calender. Ryou looked at it for a moment before smiling with you.

"Oh yes! Thank you everyone."

Ryou said happily. Everyone began celebrating and enjoying themselves. They have presents, and ate cake. Towards the end of the party, the friends had one more surprise for Ryou. They sat Ryou on a chair.

"But why?"

He asked.

"Just sit."

Joey said. Ryou said down. Bakura held him from getting up. Yami walked over to Ryou and cracked his knuckles.

"Yami?"

Ryou asked. Yami lifted his gist, then…

Punch! Punch! Punch! Punch!...

This happened for about twenty minutes of everyone punching him as hard as they could, with the last being extra hard for good luck. When they were all done, Ryou's arms felt sore. When he was relaxed, he looked at the group.

"What was that?!"

He asked.

"Birthday punches. Apparently it's a modern thing."

Yami said. Ryou nodded.

"Then you have to give them to Bakura. He won't tell me his birthday, so I'm guessing it's the same as mine."

Bakura looked horrified. Ryou had figured it out! The group nodded and R you set Bakura on the chair, and they all began giving Bakura birthday punches. The rest of the day was spend enjoying themselves. It really was a good birthday party.

 **I wasn't going to do a story for hit birthday, but what the hell. I did it anyway. I couldn't find bakura's birthday, so I'm guessing it's the same as Ryou's. If I'm wrong, let me know. Okay that's it for now. Happy birthday Ryou!**


End file.
